Zuko the Vampire Slayer
by Yami White Rain
Summary: Zuko got a surprise of a lifetime when he learned he, and not his sister, Azula, was chosen to become a vampire Slayer.


**Zuko the Vampire Slayer  
Chapter 1  
By:** White Rain  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtvS or Avatar.

-

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. You are the Slayer, my nephew."

Zuko twitched. "I have heard this speech before, Uncle."

Iroh said nothing; he knew his nephew very well.

"She, Uncle, _she,_" Zuko said, slapping his hands on the table while standing up. "SHE." He pushed away from the table. "In case you haven't noticed I am not a _she_!"

"It is... unusual," Iroh agreed. "But destiny is destiny."

"Destiny can screw itself," Zuko snapped and stormed out of the library, making sure to slam the door.

"Now for the hard part," Iroh said after a moment. He shuttered. "Azula."

-

Katara was prepared when Zuko stormed into cafeteria the next morning.

"Today," Zuko growled, plopping down across from her, "is not a good day." He folded his arms.

Katara cringed; Zuko tried to look brooding adult, but, instead, he looked like a pouting child.

"Cheer up," Sokka said, slapping Zuko on the back. "You have super powers. That's pretty awesome."

"It's for a girl," Zuko said as he twitched. "A girl's super powers."

Sokka took out a chair and sat down next to Zuko. He set his hands on Zuko's shoulders and stared at his best friend and said kindly, "Who cares? You still have super powers. If it turned out the only reason Super Man had powers was because a girl gave him his powers, would that matter? He still kicks ass and saves the world."

Zuko glared at him.

Katara bopped her brother on the head and sighed. She should have been more prepared and made sure Sokka didn't show up.

-

"Azula?" Ty Lee said so softly it was like she didn't want Azula to hear her.

Azula smiled. "We'll be there in an hour."

"You're so smart Azula," Ty Lee said, relaxing into her seat some. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Lucky guess," Azula said as she took a sharp left turn. "Oh I suppose I should tell you: we're getting Mai."

Azula watched Ty Lee pale from the corner of her eyes and smiled wider.

-

"I stand by what I said," Sokka said as he was walking home with Katara. "Zuko has super powers. Who cares if it's meant for a girl?"

"I have to admit that I do," Katara said.

Sokka stopped walking. "Okay I have to hear this. I mean, I already suspected something when you only ranted for ten minutes at Zuko for being sexist. But still. I must hear this."

Katara turned around. "The powers are mean for a girl, Sokka."

"Thanks for clearing that up," Sokka said. "I wasn't sure the first five billion times Zuko told me."

Katara didn't even glare at him.

"Katara?" Sokka took a step towards her, "what is it?"

"Sokka, there is a reason why Zuko is a Slayer and not Azula. What makes you think the reason is a good one?"

-

"Your sister is gone," Iroh said when Zuko stormed in the kitchen after school.

"Good riddance," Zuko said as he jerked open the refrigerator.

Iroh sighed. "We should draw up a training schedule."

Zuko took out a can of soda and slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Did you not hear me last night? I said that destiny can screw itself."

Iroh's voice was cold when he spoke. "I am not going to let you die because you're too immature to be a man."

-

Aang looked up from his schedule and up at his new school.

Then he grinned.

-

"You didn't sleep last night," Sokka said.

Katara didn't set down Sokka's plate of eggs down gently in front of him. "How would you know that?"

"Rings under your eyes clued me in," Sokka said. He did not say he didn't sleep either.

"Some of us are too busy cooking to put on makeup that doesn't belong to them," Katara snapped and leaned over to wipe some brown eye shadow from under Sokka's left eye.

Sokka laughed awkwardly as he brushed away his sisters' arm. "I just didn't want to worry you."

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled very slightly. "A tip: eye shadow doesn't go UNDER your eyes."

-

"Why do I even bother to feed you if you just eat here," Katara asked.

"A man gets hungry," Sokka said defensively. "And math is hard enough to concentrate on at eight in the morning."

"What do you think the chances are of my sister joining the dark side?" Zuko pondered as he walked over to their usual table before school starts.

"I'll be honest, only reason I thought she wasn't already there is because she was destined to fight for good," Sokka said.

"Finish your mouthful of food _before_ talking," Katara chided and then turned to Zuko. "I have to agree with my brother there."

Zuko slumped down next to Sokka.

"Ah Zuko," Katara said suddenly. "I want to talk to your uncle after school today, do you think that will be a problem?"

"You might have to wait a bit," Zuko warned. "He drew up a crazy schedule for me to follow."

"I'll just bring some homework to do while I wait," Katara said.

-

"Mai," Azula purred.

"Not interested," Mai didn't turn around.

"You haven't heard a word I said," Azula said.

"I can sense Ty Lee," Mai said dully. "And last time I checked, I wasn't and idiot."

Azula walked over to Mai until she was stand just behind where Mai was sitting. "I wouldn't have pegged you for one either."

Mai sighed. "Weren't you supposed to come here next year?"

"Things changed," Azula said sharply.

"I'm slightly less not interested," Mai conceded and when she heard Azula take a few steps back, she turned her chair around.

-

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Katara said. "I was just in a hurry and I wasn't watching closely enough." She bent down to help pick up the scattered books.

"It's okay."

"I really should have been watching where I was going," Katara said as she handed the boy the books she'd picked up.

"Really not a problem," he said. "I'm Aang."

"Katara."

"I know you just said you have to go," Aang said and grinned. "But maybe you don't always have to go. Like during lunch tomorrow?"

"That would be nice," Katara said and then smiled at him.

-

"My nephew says you wanted to see me?" Iroh said.

Katara set her pencil down and shut her history book. "I did." She hesitated. "Would it be too much for me to ask you to sit down?"

Iroh chuckled. "Bones as old as these would like nothing else."

Katara flushed slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"You didn't," Iroh reassured her as he sat down across from her. "What is it you would like to talk about."

Katara set her hands down in front of her. "Zuko is the Slayer. I can't help but fear why."

Iroh leaned back and gave Katara a long look. "Would you like to help me find out?"

-

"Our fortune is good. There is no new Slayer."

Jet smiled.

-

"I'm so glad you decided to join us!" Ty Lee said as she threw herself into Mai's arms.

"I never doubted you would be," Mai said.

Azula coughed.

Mai and Ty Lee turned to the side in order to look at her.

"Mai, you will keep track of my brother's progress," Azula said. "Ty Lee, I want you to come with me."

Ty Lee grinned and threw herself into Azula's arms. "This makes me so happy, Azula."

Mai nodded curtly at Azula as she turned around and walked into the shadows.

-


End file.
